


No more words, just you and I

by terrormusical



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrormusical/pseuds/terrormusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hephaistion laughed darkly. “I've missed you more than you could imagine.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“It was only a month.”</i></p><p>  <i> "A month and a half,” Hephaistion argued. “Kiss me, Alexander.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No more words, just you and I

**Author's Note:**

> hey heeeey this is the first alexander/hephaistion story i've written so hopefully it doesn't totally suck! enjoy :D
> 
> title from 'starla' by smashing pumpkins.

It seemed that a short time of separation was exactly what Alexander needed to see just how much Hephaistion had grown up; when you spend every waking moment with someone, you don't notice how they change.

 

But now, as Hephaistion and a few others approached the tent on horseback, Alexander noticed how his once lean figure was now rippled with muscles that flexed as he dismounted, and a shade of stubble covered his chin. He exchanged words with the commanders who nodded duteously and jogged in different directions.

 

Hephaistion had to have noticed Alexander watching him from the opening of the tent, but he pretended he didn't as he hitched his horse, took most of the dressings off with a frustrating lack of speed, his strong thighs exposed just a few extra inches when he reached up over his head.

 

Alexander felt physically _hungry._

 

“Hephaistion,” he called out, and he friend dropped the reins he was holding to the ground and approached him, grinning widely. They skipped pleasantries, not they they needed them in the first place, but it was usually habit. “I want you to stay with me tonight,” Alexander said, meeting his friend's eyes with enough force to throw anyone else to the ground. It was met equally, and Hephaistion quickly moistened his lips before sweeping up Alexander's hand to kiss, bowing like a common servant.

 

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” he said, his voice lower and deeper than Alexander had ever heard it. He felt heavy throbbing between his legs at Hephaistion's unnecessary display, for once in his life unable to speak as he watched his dear friend disappear into a nearby tent.

 

*

 

“Alexander,” Hephaistion whispered urgently between gasps, clutching and scratching at Alexander's back, dizzy with the overwhelming heat and pleasure. The tent was dimly lit by candles, and his eyes focused in and out, the lines of the fabric ceiling sharpening and blurring smoothly. He felt a strong, piercing wave of ecstasy, however, before all the sensations in his body peaked at once, and the only thing he was aware of was Alexander inside him.

 

They were silent for a long minute, breathing heavily, Alexander's forehead pressed into his collarbone before he rolled onto his side, a long arm stretched around Hephaistion's waist. “My god, Alexander,” he sighed, still breathless, and he could feel the other man smile against his skin.

 

“Good?” Alexander asked, in a voice that made it obvious he already knew the answer.

 

Hephaistion didn't respond as he turned in bed to face him, his fingertips dancing lightly over Alexander's bicep, drawing up goosebumps despite the heat. “Not bad.”

 

They laughed low in their throats, conversing with their eyes. “Tell me, Alexander,” Hephaistion began, sliding one of his legs between Alexander's beneath the blankets, whom, by instinct, pulled him the slightest bit closer. “What would happen if I were to die tomorrow?”

 

Alexander immediately bristled, stiffening from head to toe. His grip on Hephaistion's waist tightened, and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Please,” he whispered, maybe even _whimpered,_ unless Hephaistion's ears deceived him. “Don't say such things.”

 

“What would you do?” He pressed on. “How would you remember me?”

 

“I would remember you like this,” Alexander said, softly. “Warm, lying next to me.” He took Hephaistion's hand from his arm, pressing his fingers to the inside of his wrist to feel the blood jump under his skin. He replaced his fingertips with his lips, kissing the strong pulse. “Beating heart and flushed skin. Alive.”

 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and inhaled the strong scent that was exclusively Alexander's, that had come to be more comforting than a mother's embrace.

 

“And I would follow you,” Alexander promised, too firm to be simply an afterthought.

 

“You fool,” Hephaistion said fondly; he very well knew he was the only person who could get away with calling Alexander the Great as such. “There is no place in Elysium for those who think they can control their own fate.”

 

“I would find a way to you, Hephaistion,” Alexander countered, strong and determined as a man charging into battle, javelin pointed forward. “You know you mean everything to me.”

 

“When do you plan to marry, Alexander?” Hephaistion's eyes fell downcast as he spoke the words.

 

“Not anytime soon. But it is inevitable. There must be a heir. Listen to me.” He tilted Hephaistion's chin upward, looking into the blue pools of his eyes. “It will be strictly business, that I know for a fact.”

 

“You don't think you'll fall in love?”

 

“Nobody can _hope_ to compete with you, Hephaistion. If I should find a wife, I will undoubtedly spend every moment comparing her to you, and she will undoubtedly fall short. You know where my heart lies.” His hand fell from Hephaistion's face to his chest, feeling the slow, steady throb beneath the skin.

 

“Well said, my king. You know how to put a man at ease.” Hephaistion smiled as Alexander positioned himself above him, a hand on either side of his head.

 

“I should hope so,” the other man laughed, scanning the sight laid out before him. Hephaistion's skin was tanned golden, gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. “My god, you're perfect,” he whispered, just loud enough for Hephaistion to hear.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, quirking an eyebrow. “You've really made an awful habit of talking to yourself, Alexander.”

 

Grinning, he pinned Hephaistion's wrists above his head in one smooth motion, pinching his hips harder between his knees. He looked up expecting a light, playful look in Hephaistion's eyes, but was instead met with a sensual stare. His bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth.

 

“You could have me like this if you wanted,” Hephaistion said. “All tied up and helpless. Not even able to touch myself.”

 

“You drive me mad when you talk like that.”

 

Hephaistion laughed darkly. “I've missed you more than you could imagine.”

 

“It was only a month.”

 

“A month and a half,” Hephaistion argued. “Kiss me, Alexander.”

 

He obliged, sliding his hands up from Hephaistion's wrists under their palms met, fingers twining. Leaning down, he kissed him chastely, cautiously.

 

“Like you mean it,” Hephaistion demanded, nearly growling, and their lips met again with considerably more passion. He broke his wrists free of Alexander's grip to thread his fingers into his golden hair, pulling and carding through it.

 

They parted what seemed whole minutes later, struggling to catch their breath.

 

“You are frighteningly possessive of me,” Alexander said, but his voice showed no sign of opposition.

 

“Do I not have the right to be?”

 

“More than anyone else in the world,” he affirmed.

 


End file.
